Leaving Cybertron
by BigB Da Gamer
Summary: Lancer wants revenge for the death of his best friend. So he hunts down all the Decepticons and stumbles on a great discovery. The Decepticons have built a portal to another dimension. But will he make it before the Decepticons leave Cybertron forever.
1. You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**A/N: A cycle is the same thing as a year. **

_**thoughts**_

"**speech"**

**'transmition'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro or their characters. I only own my OCs: Lancer and Blitzkreig.**

**Ch.1 You Gotta Be Kidding Me!**

"BOOOM!"

Suddenly, missile fragments flew right above the heads of twenty Autobots. Lancer, the group's leader, couldn't believe that he and his squad was caught during a scouting mission.

"How many soldiers did we lose?" Lancer called out over the sounds of gunfire.

"Sir, we lost ten infantry in that first blast and …" the soldier was cut off by the sound of another explosion.

"And what, soldier?" asked Lancer.

"And … and … and one of them was Blitzkreig," stuttered the soldier fearing Lancer's following wrath.

He just stood there for ten minutes letting the fact of what the soldier said sink in. "Dammit!" he cursed. He couldn't believe that he lost his best friend in a simple scouting mission. He knew Blitzkreig for 20 cycles, five of those were during service. It has been ten cycles since the war started. He and Blitzkreig had been there when Megatron started the first fight. Luckily the Primes were there to stop him. Now all the original Primes are dead, publicly executed by Megatron himself, and the only surviving one is the librarian, Optimus Prime. "Someone get a communication to Optimus established. We need to tell him what's going on!"

"But sir …"

"'But' nothing, soldier! I am in command!" retaliated Lancer. He was not in the mood for his soldiers to be complaining. And it especially wasn't the right time because THEY WERE FREAKING SURROUNDED BY HUNDREDS OF DECEPTICONS!

"Fine. Have it your way," he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SOLDIER?!"

"Nothing"

"Good" (the soldier sighs in relief)

"Sir, we have established communication with Optimus. He is asking why you called." another soldier called out above all the racket.

"Good work soldier. Now go back and help the others, they really need it." _Time to go report to Optimus. It has been awhile since I last reported to him._

(At the area where they set up a mini base)

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Lancer arrived at the mini base only to find it surrounded by twenty Decepticons. The ten or so troops inside were trying their best to defend themselves, but they were no match for the Decepticons. _Out of all the places, they just had to surround the base. I mean, seriously, there were hundreds of other places to surround and they decided to surround the base._ _Ugh! I guess I have to get rid of them myself._ And with that thought Lancer got their attention by yelling, "YO UGLIES! I BET ALL OF YOU CAN'T DEFEAT A SINGLE LOWLY AUTOBOT!" And boy, did that get their attention. They were overflowing with rage.

_How dare an Autobot say such words about them!_

_All according to the plan. _Lancer couldn't believe that they actually fell for that!_ Seriously?! I thought that there were a few somewhat smart Decepticons out there! Apparently I was wrong._

"There he is! Shoot that smart ass son of a b****!" yelled the Decepticons.

_Did they just call me what I think they did?! They will pay for that! They just made a very bad mistake. _"You are sooooooooo going to pay for that!"

"FIRE!"

"Try to keep up." Just as they said that they unleashed a barrage of bullets headed straight for Lancer, but they were just too slow for Lancer. He dodged every bullet they shot. By the time they realized that he was not only dodging their bullets but was also heading straight for them, Lancer was already to them. Down they went, one by one. Blasting and slicing his way through the enemy, it took only half an hour to take down the troops. "This … keeps up … and … we … will all … need … help." Out of breath, Lancer looks back at the carnage and grimaces. _Boy, I made a mess._

*calmly strolls into the room with the hologram of Optimus Prime*

"Lancer, why are you contacting me? I thought this was scouting mission." Optimus had a worried look on his face.

"I am sorry and ashamed to report that the scouting mission was a failure. We already lost ten men and one of them was Blitzkreig."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Lancer. There will be a proper memorial for him and the other fallen soldiers. Now what is the true reason you have contacted me?"

"We need reinforcements. And a good tactician has to be leading the attack if they caught us so quickly. But the problem is I don't know who."

Right when Lancer finished saying that a transmition went through everyone's radio. 'Everyone retreat! Soundwave is leading the attack! I repeat, Soundwave is -, oh no. AGHHH!' The rest was cut off by energon curdling screams.

"I hear that you will need a lot more than a small number of reinforcements. I will send a large squad with Ironhide leading."

"Thank you Optimus. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing. Now I suggest you go back out there and help your squad before there's nothing left of them."

"Thank you Optimus. I don't know what we would do without someone as kind as you."

"No problem. I am ending the connection."

Now all Lancer has to do is survive until Ironhide gets here. No problem, right?

**A/N: Please review and be honest because this is my first story so I want to know how I did. I am not like those people who lose control if one bad thing is said about the story. PM me if you want recommend to something. BigB Da Gamer signing out. Peace!**


	2. Corrupted Waves

**Hi everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to start all over, and I haven't had time due to school. Well, at least I am now using some characters you might recognize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro or any of their characters. I only own my OCs.**

"speech"

_thoughts_

**Ch. 2 Corrupted Waves**

"Has anyone seen Ironhide yet?" Lancer asked his snipers. He really wanted to get revenge for Blitzkreig's untimely death. Sadly, he couldn't do anything without Ironhide and his reinforcements.

"Sir, we have a visual. It is Ironhide," one of the snipers reported.

"Lead him in then. And please don't confuse the barracks for the command center like last time."

"Will do sir."

The good news is that they got a break from Decepticon attacks for a bit though it won't last long. Though Lancer doesn't look forward to hearing Ironhide's cheesy jokes. Hopefully he holds them back for a while.

_I need to rest my optics a bit before he shows up. Maybe I can stay calm and not let my anger distract me._ Right when Lancer was going to fall asleep, a voice startled him so bad that he almost oiled himself.

"Howdy Lancer! How have things been? Ah know already 'bout what happen today. Ya've grown since ah last saw ya."

_Oh no, I didn't think he would get Ironhide in here so fast How can he be so happy when we are in a war? Oh well, it's not like I am going to ask him how he does it_. "Ironhide, please don't be so cheerful when I LOST MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Well sorry thought ah could cheer ya up. Ya could uze a good cheering up."

"Right now we need to find out if Soundwave is actually here or is using a holo-."

"Sir, Soundwave is physically here. I saw him murder the rest of my squad."

"Thank you private. Just don't ever interupt me again. You got that?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, now… I need my top ten spies at the base ASAP!"

"Lancer, what ya plannin?"

"We are going to get as close as possible to Soundwave. I will continue planning if it works the way I wa–"

BOOOOOOOM! A hole became apparent in the side of the base. Which means one thing, the Decepticons are back for more.

"Primus damnit! Why couldn't they wait just a few more minutes." No one saw the attack coming which is strange because the Decepticons are not that smart. This can only be the work of a certain Decepticon. Ironhide knew who it was though.

"Soundwave." Ironhide surprisingly had venom in his voice when he said it. Lancer has never seen or heard Ironhide like that. This day is full of surprises.

"Now what we goin' do about Soundwave. I'm gettin' bored here."

"Well we are waiting for my spies to get back and report." Just then the spies come in with some sort of object being carried by two of them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" They drop the object onto the table, revealing it. It was Laserbeak, one of Soundwave's two minions.

"No way. How in Cybertron did you get a hold of Laserbeak?! We can use this to our advantage. Someone go get Teks."

"You called?" Teks walks in carrying some sort of device. He waves it over Laserbeak then taps something in. "I must say, I'm impressed. You managed to damage Laserbeak's tracking device. I was told that even offline his tracker still works. Nice job."

"Teks, I need a favor from you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to create a virus that will let us see what Soundwave sees once Laserbeak goes back inside him."

"Just so happens I was testing a prototype of something of the sort. I will go get it for you."

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I am going to track Soundwave and teach those sons of bitches a lesson."

"I got it. But one question, where are you going to insert it?"

"In its back, where all its censors are at one place."

"Let me do it then. You don't want Soundwave to notice." With that said, Teks inserted the device in the middle of Lazerbeak's back.

"Time to track down the Decepticons, find out what they are up to, and make an example of them."

**Please review, I beg of you.**


End file.
